Dahkta ignas
dahkta is a vektran, he has been revealed to be of the royal family due to his white hair, but has never realised this himself. dahkta is a sith apprentice under darth vader who has trained dahkta into a jedi killer who hates the republic and the rebels. abilities and weapon assassin skills although classed as a sith apprentice, dahkta is a sith assassin, he can eliminate his target(s) without them ever realiseing he has been there. he sticks to the shadows to keep hidden, but it's no good if he can not move fast, which he can, dahkta can move from being behind his opponent to far away from his opponent in no time (and vice versa). hand-to-hand combat dahkta is very impressive when it comes to fighting, he has proven that his style is fast and sleek, he wastes no time in killing his opponents. he knows where to hit his opponents to disable them in any way or knock them out, sometimes even kill them, althougn he tends to use his lightsaber for killing. lightsaber as he is a sith, dahkta is brilliant with a lightsaber, he can easily deflect blaster bolts, bullets and block almost any attack from another lightsaber. he uses his lightsaber to kill his enemies, most of the time, he will kill them in one blow or strike, but other times he has to fight with his lightsaber against a jedi. the force like his master, dahkta can use the force very well, but it would appear that he has surpassed his master with this skill as he can not only use the classic force, but the lightning force aswell. it has been proven that vektrans are more skilled and faster learners than humans, and dahkta proves this as he is one of very few people to be able to use the lightning force, but he cannot use this power the first time we see him, it appears that he suddenly gains this ability after fighting many jedi. personality he has a very calm but demonic personality, he would kill but not feel anything for the victim, he could kill 1,000 inocent people and feel nothing for them, dahkta doesn't speak loudly and is very willing to do anything for his master. appearence dahkta has a serious look about him, angry eyes and constantly has his fists clenched, he has been raised by vader to hate and kill. he has a very strong looking body, a six pack, muscular arms, board shoulders, but some have said that his eyes hold a sad part of him, a lost childhood and a desire for real family, but others have said that his eyes are red and cold, they pierce right through you, his left eye have a pointed line going down it. he doesn't wear much armor, he has a chest guard which appears to be made of a carbon compound, he also has leg guards under his pants (trousers), and a single shoulder guard which is large and when dahkta tilts his head to his right, it covers his mouth and chin. apart from his armor, he has clothing, he wears a one sleeved short shirt with a red piece of cloth tied around his right sleeve (the only sleeve), his pants are black and resemble denim jeans, he also has a belt on with the empire logo on the buckle, but the belt has a seperate belt coming from the buckle and ending at the back, he uses this to keep his lightsaber on. dahkta sometimes wears a black cape which is attached under his shoulder guard and on the top of the left side of his chest guard, the cape has a red interior. his right hand is covered in bandages, and so is the middle part of his lightsaber, which is black with red on, and has a red saber part. history little is known about dahkta's past, but what is known is that he has had some very troumatic events while he was a child, one of which is the death of his father which he witnessed during the clone wars, dahkta blamed the jedi for his death. shortly after his dads death, the clone wars ended and dahkta went searching the galaxcy for a reason to live, when he was found by darth vader who has sudenly appeared when he never existed before, vader told the young dahkta that he could train him and make him into a warrior for the empire, furious with the republic, dahkta said yes and vader became his master. plot